Special vodka, Special friend
by Dr.PepperPancake
Summary: Prussia, mad at Russia decides to give him a little "present". Russia needs help to fix his curse, but he needs to find a friend that is willing to help him.
1. Chapter 1

Russia ran as fast as his legs could go. He climbed up in the nearest tree with a ton a leaves to hide himself. Sometime later Prussia climbed up in the same tree.

"Woah, that was to close. I am to awesome for this." Prussia complained. He looked to the left of him. Prussia looked at Russia, Russia glared back.

"Oh, it has to be you, I REALLY hate you, you know that.?" Prussia pointed at him.

"Your not my first or last choice either." Russia rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here anyway." Prussia glared.

"If you have to know, I am hiding from Belarus."

"Again Russia! Wow you loser!" Prussia laughed.

"If you are done laughing at me, tell me why you are here" Russia demanded.

"Well, you see Hungary,she is well..., let me tell you this. It is not my fault."

"Really? Like I believe that." Russia stared at Prussia.

"Well, I kinda pulled Austria's pants down when he was about to play the piano."he laughed.

"Your an idiot"Russia smirked.

"Same for you Russia!"Prussia yelled almost falling out of the tree.

"Oh, so your admitting that you are an idiot?"Russia smirked.

"Arschloch." Prussia glared at him.

Along the road came Belarus and Hungray.

"Hello Belarus how are you doing?" Hungray asked.

"Fine, I want to find Russia. Have you seen him? I want to MARRY HIM!"she said in a creepy voice.

"No, I have not. I am looking to Prussia myself. Let's go find Prussia and Russia together" Hungary offered.

"Yes, let's do that." Belarus said grabbing Hungray's hand and hurried off.

"Chyort voz'mi! There they are." Russia cursed.

"Nooo" Prussia screamed.

"Shut it idiot. Do you really want them to hear us."Russia scolded.

"There they are." Hungary shouted as she pointed to the tree.

"Russia...MARRIED LETS GET MARRIED." she yelled." as she ran towards the tree.

Russia grabbed his pipe and hit Prussia with it, knocking him out of the tree.

"What did you do that for Arschloch!" Prussia said lifting his head off the ground.

Russia jumped out of the tree and landed on Prussia, squishing him to the ground.

"Umph"Prussia winced.

Russia ran away before that girls had a chance to get him.

"Damn you Russia!" Prussia screamed as the girls got to him.

Prussia rang the door bell to Russia's house, there was no answer. He knocked on the door, still no answer.

"Russia, I know that your in there."Prussia yelled.

Russia looked out the up stairs window and opened it. "Oh it's you, what do you want?"he coldly said.

"Well maybe this will fresh your memory." as he showed Russia's foot print on his back and the bump on his head from the pipe.

" Da , now I remember." he laughed. "Thank you, you made a good landing." he smiled as he shut the window and walked away.

Prussia was dumbfounded. "Wh..what? Come back here! ... "I have Vodka!" he yelled raising the vodka in the later the front door unlocked. "I guess that means come in." Prussia said to himself. He walked to the door and and slowly entered. At the door frame was Russia with his hand out.

"Vodka first." he demanded.

Prussia handed the vodka over to Russia. He started walking in, only to be stopped by Russia. Russia smiled and chuckled as he pushed Prussia in the snow and locked the smirked as he went to enjoy his "present". Yet again, Prussia is left dumbfounded as he layed in the snow.

"Just my luck."he said pulling himself out of the snow. "That was not regular vodka, I hope you enjoy it Arschloch." he laughed to himself.

Arschloch-ass hole!"

**Chyort voz 'mi-p damn it.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, this is really good. I 'm glad to have nice friends to give me stuff." he smiled. "I almost ran out, I only have about 10 cases left." as he sat down on the sofa. He took a glass and poured vodka in it."Nah, who am I kidding." as he drank it straight from the bottle.

"Now, if I could see his reaction when he gets his surprise." Prussia laughed to himself. He climbed the tree nearest to window where Russia would be."Ahh, it looks like you drank the vodka, just a few more minutes and it should work."

"Oh, I feel like sour Borsch on a summer day." he grabbed his stomach as he laied down and drifted to sleep.

"Ha, that's what you get" Prussia laughed. He laughed so hard fell backward. "Oh shit" as he landed with a thump.

Russia was startled by the noise and lept off the sofa. "What's this?" as he lifted his arm. "Did I lose weight? Then why am a so short?" He walked over to the mirror and yelled " Prussia you Сволочь!."

"Well, I think I over stayed my welcome. Looks like it's my time to leave." he said as he hurried off.

"I am so small, what should I do. What can I do?" he wondered."I know what I'll do! I'll call my comrade's." as he reached for his cell phone in this huge pocket.

"I'll call Lithuania. He always has good ideas." he smiled as he call the number."Hey Lithuania can you help me...oh you can't...why?...your with Estonia and Latvia.? Can you help me later?...Well, yes I understand...well, goodbye." he hung up the phone sorrowful.

"Well, there is always Ukraine."He said as he dialed the number. "Hey, Ukraine...can you hel...oh, no I don't need your money right now...I just need your...No, I don't need your crops either. I just need your...!"The dial tone sounded. "...help" Russia sadly said looking at the phone.

"There is more people or here, I have time. I 'll call them all if I have to! Some one is bound to help me."he said going through his phone book."Only two more,Belarus and America." he sighed. "Of course I am not calling Belarus. Do I really have to call America for help?"he asked himself. He looked in the mirror. "It's for the greater good." he said as he dialed the number.

"Hello?" America answered.

"Hello comrade. It's been awhile." Russia answered.

"Russia, what do you want. I am kinda busy." America rudely blurted.

"I have a problem."

"I already knew that!." America laughed.

"You idiot, that's not what I meant. I need you to help me with something."

"What kinda thing are we talking about." America asked.

"I don't even know myself really."Russia said as he looked at himself.

"I don't know, we just got over some bad relations."

"That's all the more reason to help me then. I will even give you something when were done."Russia brided.

"Well, I guess so..." America pouted.

"Oh that's so great comrade. Come over in a hour,until then." Russia quickly said then hung up the phone.

"I can't believe he called me. I can't believe I answered. I can't believe what I got myself into." he worried. "After all what could Russia need help with?" he thought as he started to get some things together.

Hey, thank you for all of you that are reading this. :D please review if you get the chance. It would mean a ton to me. :D


	3. Chapter 3

"There is no hope, I can't even reach my bed. How am I going to get anywhere?" Russia paced the floor. "How do I even know that... that idiot will help me?I know what I'll do,I'll make some food for America. That will make him happy." as he hurried to the kitchen.

"I wonder what he would like." he said pushing a chair next to the counter. "Maybe, I could try making, what he calls food."he said as he climbed up the chair. "Who am I kidding only someone with no taste can make something so tasteless." he laughed to himself as he climbed to the counter. "Now where is my flour." as he opened the cabinet. The flour bag fell off the shelf and landed on him. "Oomph." Russia gasped as he as fell to the floor with flour all over him. "Well, this was...not planned. It looks like there is some still left." he smiled as he began to cook.

America stepped outside of the airport unprepared for the snow storm that was before him. "It's so damn cold." he said wrapping his jacket around him tighter."I'm tired and hungry as well." he complained as his stomach growled. "Stupid time change..." he mumbled as he went to go look for a taxi.

The taxi slowed to a stop. "Ah, Thank you." America said as he got into the car.

The driver stared coldly at America." где?" he asked.

"...ummm are you asking me where?" America asked.

" где!" the driver yelled.

"Russia's house!" America quickly said moving far as he could from the drivers seat.

"Ahh да, Россия доме...Тупые американские." he chuckled as he started the engine.

" This guy is going to kill me. I got to get out of here." as he tried to open the door.

" нет, тупые американские!" the driver turned around and yelled.  
America slowly backed away from the door not taking his eyes of the driver. "Daaa" America smiled in fear. "This is going to be a long ride." he sighed.

America had to pinch himself trying to stay awake. He dosed off once or twice during the ride. He didn't want to end up dead somewhere by some crazy Russian taxi driver.

"тупые американские!" taxi driver yelled.

America looked out the window. "Russia's house finally."America sighed in releaf as he got out of the car. The taxi driver had his hand out. "Oh yes, I need to pay you." America said taking out his wallet. "Here, keep the change." he said handing him an American dollar. The taxi driver looked at him.

"нет американские." he said as he crumpled the dollar tossed it on the ground.

"Oh yes, you don't use that here. You really should though." as he pulled out Russian money. "It's not much." he said carefully giving it to him.

"тупые американские" the driver snatched the money and sped off.

"Never again will I use the taxi service in Russia." he shook his head. "Well I guess this is it." America knocked on the door.A few minutes later went by and there was no sign of Russia. "Did he ditch me? That jerk, it's freezing out here." America huddled together rubbing his hands door slowly opened. "Finally Russia how long did you plan for me to stay out here. You wanted me to die, didn't you! Your not the first today! "He complained

"Hello America." Russia's voice sounded.

"Russia, where are you?" America asked looking into the house.

"I'm down here."Russia sweetly said again. America looked down and saw the child like figure.

"...ughhhh Russia? is that you?" America asked pointing right in Russia's face.

"да." Russia smiled.

"Then why are you so cute." America laughed as he patted Russia's head.

Russia bit America's finger. "Owww, that hurt!" America yelled holding his finger.

Russia rolled his eyes. "Do you want to freeze to death?" he said as he walked inside.

"Ah yes, coming." America said as he walked through the door.

-  
translation, I am sorry if it is wrong. :)  
где- where  
да, Россия доме...Тупые американские - yes, Russia's house...stupid american  
нет, тупые американские!- no, stupid american  
нет американские - no american.


	4. Chapter 4

America walked in the the front room with amazement."Wow, this is a great place you have here."he said looking around.

"What? Did you think I live in a hole of something." Russia sarcastically said as he turned around to America.

"Well,..."America said not making eye contact.

Russia shook his head."America?" he asked.

"Yes?"America answered

"Are you by any chance hungry at all?" Russia asked.

"Are you serious? I am starving!" he said as he picked up Russia and hugged him.

"Ack! Let meee go you, you idiot." Russia said trying to break America's grip.

"Oh sorry. Your just toooo cute." America laughed as he set him on the floor. "Russia, you only come up a little past my knee. Who's the short one now." he laughed again.

"Lets go."Russia blushed as he grabbed America's finger.

"Yay! Let's get some food."America exclaimed picking up Russia and ran through the raced to the kitchen in hope that there would be hamburgers.

"Ahh, America you idiot. Take a left тупые!" Russia yelled at America while he was holding on to Americas jacket for dear life.

"Alright!" he said as he turned left.

"Stop!" Russia yelled.

"Are we here?" America asked looking down at Russia.

" да...now let me down."Russia said pounding Americas back with his fists.

"Hahaha. That does not hurt!" America taunted Russia as he placed him on the chair.

"Wait until later." Russia whispered to himself.

"What was that?" America asked

"Oh nothing. Lets eat now shall we?" Russia smiled.

"Now you are speaking my language." America smiled back.

"Where is the food?" America asked looking around the room in worry.

"Do you only think with your stomach? It's under the table cloth." Russia said pulling the cloth off the table. "I made it special for you."

"No hamburgers?" America asked

"No...I.. thought you would like.."Russia sighed sadly.

"No, I do like it! This food looks good!"America sat down at started to put food on his plate. "I really hope this tastes good." America thought as he placed the first bite in his mouth.

"How is it?" Russia asked looking up at America.

"Wow Russia it's amazing. You sure can cook!" he said blushed as he looked away from America."Where are you going?" America asked as Russia jumped off the chair.

"I..I just need to go get something." Russia said as smoothly as he could not looking at America.

"Oh, well bring something alcoholic. I am sure you have plenty of that stuff." America said taking another bite.

" да."Russia whispered." as he walked into his study. Russia leaned against the wall and sighed. "What's wrong with me?Do I have a cold?"he said feeling his forehead. "Yes, that's it...there is no way that I..."

"Russia are you coming? Do you need help shorty?" America called out to him.

"нет, I am coming." Russia yelled. "Now where is that Vodka?" Russia said looking through his room. "Does he even like Vodka?" he asked himself. "I think I have some beer. Oh да, when I stole it from Prussia that one time."he smirked.

"Russia?" America called again.

"Coming." Russia said as he grabbed the beer and vodka bottle dragging them behind him.

"I thought you got lost or something. I almost had to rescue you."

"Why would you do that, it's my own house?" Russia asked.

"I am the hero of course." America gave him his official hero smile and a thumbs up.

"That was so predictable." Russia laughed to himself.

"What's so funny?"America asked

"You America. Now let's drink." Russia pulled the bottle of vodka in front of him.

"Do you have something else..."America asked

"I knew that you were going to say that." Russia said as he pulled the bottle handing it to America.

"Beer! Now lets drink." America said lifting Russia on the chair next to him.

" да." Russia said happily taking a swig of vodka.


	5. Chapter 5

Time seemed to pass quickly as a few more drinks were drunk and sky fell to night. "America, I think it's time to retire." Russia said looking up at him in America's lap.

"I..I think soo."America looked down at Russia and smiled. "So, where do I sleep."

"I think you better change your clothes first, I have some you may borrow." Russia said climbing down off Americas lap."Follow me."he tugged at America's pants. America stumbled off his feet and started to walk. "Hold my hand or your going to fall." Russia demanded.

"How can you help me, your just a kid." America said drunkenly.

"I'm much stronger than I look." he replied as he grabbed America's hand and dragged him along.

"Whe...where are wee gooing." America asked as he fumbled around.

Russia opened his bedroom door and walked in directing America to the chair. "Sit there until I find clothes for you and don't fall asleep you drunken idiot." Russia demanded.

"What ..ever you say cutie."America laughed.

"Your lucky." Russia said blushing as he went through the drawer.

"Lucky, what for?" he asked.

"That I don't hurt you!"Russia threw the clothes at America.

"Looks like someones tired." he said as he caught the clothes.

"I am not tired." Russia pouted.

"Whatever you say."America said striping his clothes.

"Just tell me when your done." Russia said quickly turning the other way.

"Done."America said grabbing Russia from behind and holding him."Now lets go to bed." he said as he walked to the bed pulling down the cover.

"Wait..wait I am not going to sleep with you! I have many other beds to sleep in."Russia fumed as he squirmed behind America's arms.

"If you slept alone, you may be afraid. Since you are a child after all." America said getting in the bed and holding Russia in his arms.

"I ..I am not a child!" I am older than you..." Russia blushed madly.

"Doesn't look like it to me."America whispered in Russia's ear and closed his eyes.

"America...America!"Russia yelled. "No use, he is dead asleep. I...I should probably fall asleep to."he thought as he snuggled next to America's chest."You know I hate you."Russia whispered

"I know,I hate you to." America whispered back.

"You know that I could never lov.. care about you."Russia whispered loudly back.

"...Same here." America held him closer.

" Cпокойной ночи тупые."

"Goodnight commie."

America woke up in the morning with the worst headache he had in a long time."How many drinks did I have last night, did Russia taint them?" he thought as he sat looked down at the sleeping Russian."No, he couldn't, but still..." He carefully moved the sleeping Russian and got out of bed. "Well, I should take a shower... nothing better to do." America sighed.

"America?" Russia rubbed his eyes. He looked over next to him, "Did he leave? Was he not going to help me?" Russia thought as tears started to form in his eyes. "What...what I am I doing. America hates me and I ...hate America."America walked into the room with his soaking wet hair and his old clothes on."Are you leaving?"Russia asked.

"Well, no not yet."America causally said. Russia closed his eyes and squinted his eyebrows.

"Don't we have to find a cure for whatever happened to you."America smiled. "Hey are you ok?"America asked

"Hmm oh yes, I just got dust in my eye тупые."Russia smiled as he rubbed his eyes.

"So anyway, who or what did this to you?"America asked

"Prussia."

"Prussia?How did he do that?"America asked

"My guess is as good as yours Америка."

"I know a person that could probably help!" America exclaimed as he jumped on to the bed.

"And who would that be?"Russia rolled his eyes

"England!" he exclaimed. Russia walked over to America on the bed.

"England you say,are you sure he is not busy?" Russia asked.

"Pshh no. Come on lets go." America grabbed Russia off the bed and ran out of the room.

тупые-stupid

Cпокойной ночи- goodnight

Sorry if this is wrong. I try my best. :)

Thank you for all you faved, commented, and read this. You are all awesome! :) I also want to thank"Sile the Reader" for helping me with my grammar. Thanks so much! please comment, I would really love it. :D


	6. Chapter 6

America hurried to the front door and reached for the handle.

"Wait, don't leave yet." Russia pulled on America's hair.

" Oww! What was that for you jerk and why shouldn't I." America pouted. He put Russia on the floor and stepped back crossing his arms. "Stupid brat, I can't believe I actually thought that I would..."he thought looking down at the Russian.

"Don't you need to bring a few things like a jacket or some warmer clothes? We are in a Russian winter after all."Russia interrupted America's thinking.

"Ohh, I guess your right." America looked away sheepishly."I think I may have some." America said walking over to the room they drank last night. Russia followed America to the room."Now where is my bag. Russia did you move it?" America asked lifting blankets and papers out of the way.

"It's right here on the same place you left it last night." Russia shook his head.

"Oh yes, duh." America laughed. "I knew I would find it. Russia opened the bag, not to find clothes, but to find smaller bags inside.

"Америка, what is this?" Russia asked as he held up one the small bags.

"Oh that. That's what I packed for the trip."

"And what would that be, a brain." Russia smirked.

"Haha very funny Russia." America sarcastically laughed. "Give it to me and I'll show you." he said stretching out his hand.

Russia gave it to the America with wonder. "What thing could he have in it. Plans for a new missile. Secrets to cure a fatal disease or to destroy the world." Russia thought with anticipation. America slowly lifted the item from the paper bag. Russia leaned closer, eyes open wide and his smile huge.

"Wow you must want one really bad." America laughed holding out a hamburger for Russia.

"I should have known. Russia face palmed himself. "Is that all you brought on this trip Америка?" Russia asked with his hand still on his face.

"Of course not! I brought cheese burgers as well!" America laughed and he took a bite of his burger.

" Oh dear God. Why did you send me this idiot?" Russia prayed looking up for any help. "Did you bring any clothes besides the ones you have on?" Russia asked still looking up at the ceiling.

"Well."America said swallowing his food. "I did bring underwear."he took another bite.

"Well, I guess you may borrow mine, again."Russia said walking to his room. "Wait right here."he called out.

"Well do!"America shouted back as he reached for another burger.

Russia walked to his closet door. "This may be a problem."he sighed looking up at the handle. "Maybe I should get a chair."Russia thought searching his room for a chair. "Wait." he said out thought back to the kitchen incident. "I think I may want to avoid that." he thought to himself. "Америка! I need you help." Russia called out.

"Again! I'll be right there." he called out. America walked into the room and smirked at Russia. "Looks like you can't live with out me. America, the hero."

"You wish. Now, just open the closet and.."Russia was cut off by America picking him up."Hey, let me down." Russia blushed as he pulled America's hair.

"Hey, I'm helping you remember." America grunted as he opened the door. "Which one?"he asked.

"Which one do you want?" Russia asked back.

"Nothing with Commie crap on it." America blurted.

"You watch it! Soon enough you will be wearing the same outfit."Russia spit out removing his hands slowly away from America's neck that was so tempting to strangle.

"Sure buddy, whatever you say." America sarcasticly said looking through the clothes. Russia yawned and leaned his head on Americas shoulder. "Hurry up, your so slow your making me fall asleep." he yawned again.

"It's not my fault you were up drinking."

Russia playfully blew on America's neck. Russia smiled as he saw America tense. He blushed as blew a second time.

"Can you stop that?"America asked looking through the clothes. A blush appeared across his face ear to ear.

"Stop what this?" Russia asked as he blew again.

"Yes, that. Now stop it."America said as he grabbed a coat. "This will do, at least its not commiefied."America said placing Russia on the ground.

"Америка, is that even a word?" Russia asked not really caring.

"Of course it is. It's in the dictionary, right next to America is the best fucking country in the world." He put on the coat then gave a thumbs up.

"..."once again Russia face palmed himself."Can we get going."he said looking up through his fingers.

"Sure buddy!" America exclaimed as he grabbed Russia for the second time and ran out the door, but not before grabbing his bag of food.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay in updating. I was in New Orleans and then the San Diego Comic Con! :D It was tons of fun. I cosplayed as Poland and my friend was Hungary. Next year I am thinking about France,Russia or Belarus. It's so hard to pick. Good thing I have a year. lol. Thanks again for reading this it's people like you who make my day. I hope to update quicker, though school is coming up. :P Ps. There is a little France/England in this. Please don't hate me. :P

England awoke from his sleep and made his bed and looked it over carefully, to make sure everything was perfect. He went over to the kitchen and started a kettle for he looked over the newspaper to make sure his stocks were acquit and smiled when he saw that they were good. "I wonder what that git France's are." he thought as he searched for it. "Oh, found it."England gave a great smirk. "Looks like I am higher than you again you stupid git."he chuckled. "I believe that this is going to be a great day."he sound of the tea kettle went off in the kitchen. England put down the papers and opened up the cabinet for a cup. "Now which tea shall I have today." he said out loud pouring the tea. Out of no where some one wrapped there arms around England's chest, making him almost spill the water.

"I think that you should have the Earl Gray since it's you favorite. Non?"The French man whispered in his ear."Or maybe ,just have me instead." he kissed England on the cheek.

"Get away you arsehole!"England elbowed France in the stomach making him stumble a bit making it easy for England to escape him. England grabbed a tea bag, his cup, and the news paper and sat down on the sofa.

"What was that for mon amour?" France asked as he walked over to the couch, sitting next to England.

"You know what for and don't "mon amour" me France." England played with the tea bag in the cup with his spoon.

"Ahh, mon lapin." France leaned closer to England. "Tu connais t'aimer moi."France whispered as he licked his ear.

"Do it again and I swear I'll pour this hot tea all over you."England looked away with a blush.

'Whatever you say mon L'Angleterre." France smiled as he sat back in his seat. A few moments later the door knocked.

"I wonder who that could be?"England asked getting up.

"Non, let me."France stood up pushing England lightly back down. He walked to the door, not before checking the mirror to perfect himself.

"Hurry up and answer the door if your getting it. And stop looking at your self you narcissist." England scolded sipping his tea.

"Non England, I am just making myself look nice. Something you don't know about." France stuck out his tongue and winked.

"Why I never!"England shouted. The door knocked again louder."Just get the door you nitwit!"he shouted again.

"Oui, oui, coming!"he called out to the people at the door.

"Are you sure this was a good idea Америка." Russia looked out of the taxi window at England's house.

"Of course! England only messes up only like 99.9 percent of the time. I am sure the point one percent will work for you." America smiled at Russia with a goofy grin. Russia returned the look with a mortified stare at America.

"I think we should just go back."Russia said putting his seat belt back on.

"Nah, we are already here, and besides don't you like spending time with me?"America gave him the puppy eye look.

"Well, I don't hate it."Russia sighed. How could he ever resist such a face."Well, we better get a move on then."Russia sighed as he undid his seat belt."

"Hey, can you two love birds get out of the car?" the taxi driver asked.

"Ahh, ya sure."America blushed as he fumbled with his pocket to get his wallet. He threw the money at the driver, grabbed Russia and bolted out of the door."Keep the change." he yelled back at the driver. "Yahoo! Let's go!"America raced to the house.

"Bloody American.."the driver mumbled as he drove off.

"Here, you can ride on my back."America said as he lifted Russia over his wrapped his arms around America's neck and sighed. "Having fun?"he asked.

"Yes, tons."Russia rolled his eyes.

"I can't wait to see England again."America smiled as he knocked on the door.

"Америка, you just saw England a few weeks ago at the meeting in Germany."

"Ya, I know. I still miss him and want to see him."

"...Америка do you have feelings for England?"Russia asked nervously hiding his face in America's neck.

"Ya, of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" America laughed misunderstanding Russia's question. He knocked on the door louder this time.

"Oh, ...I see."Russia sighed. "I guess he didn't like me after all. "What am I saying, I never liked him in the first place and he never liked me. It must be a cold, it must be a cold."he thought to himself. The door opened widely to reveal none other than France.

"Ah, bonjour Amérique. What brings you here?"France asked.

"I should ask you the same question France. As if I don't know why."America mumbled. Russia peeked around America's neck and glared at France.

"Ah, Amérique you finally did it with Russie."France gave America a thumbs up.

"AMERICA DID WHAT!"England's voice yelled. England got up from the couch and stomped to the door. "America what in the bloody hell did you do!" England pointed his finger in his fave and yelled at him.

"Ha...it's nice to see you to England."America gave a fake smile to England and patted him on the shoulder.

"You had sex with Russia and had a child?"England yelled again.

"No, England I swear, it's not what it looks like...ok it kinda does look like it, but that's not the point!"America said trying to defend himself.

"I don't believe you, you.."England said ready to rant again.

"He is telling the truth Англия. I would never have feelings for a capitalist brat like him."Russia smirked.

"Russia?" America thought as he looked back at Russia with a hurt look.

"Rus..Russia...how?"England surprisingly asked.

"Well, you see Англия. I got this curse on me."France nudged England playfully in the shoulder.

"It wasn't me you git."England pushed France away.

"I drank Vodka that had a curse in it that someone gave me."France and England both stared at America.

"What?...Hey I didn't do it. I am trying to help him fix it!"America exclaimed.

"нет, it was Prussia. Someone must have given him a spell to curse me with."Russia coldly stared at England.

"Hey, I just said I didn't bloody do it."England snapped.

"Then we must find where he got it from, and how to fix the curse."France piped up. "And then we could have a little fun later."he whispered to England.

"In..in your dreams frog."England feverishly blushed.


	8. Chapter 8

Prussia ran as fast as he could to his and his brothers house.

"Hey, hey west open up! Hurry!"Prussia yelled as he banged on the door. Inside the house,Germany was reading the newspaper quietly until his brother showed up. He looked up from the paper and sighed.

"Ja, ja coming."Germany mumbled as he rose from the chair and stretched.

"Hey, Hey Hurry up verdammt!"he pounded louder.

"Wait a minute bruder!"Germany yelled out as he walked to the door, grumbling at how inpatient his older brother was." Prussia raced through the door and jumped for the couch almost knocking Germany over in the process.

"It took you West." Prussia said as he landed on the couch.

"Well bruder,what was the big rush for?" Germany asked with arms crossed and a stern sat up, looked at his brother, and smiled.

"Hey Germany, did I ever tell you that you look very awesome today."Germany raised an eyebrow. "Well not as awesome as me, but you know, your awesome. I am more awesome though and..."Prussia stared to rant.

"What did you do?"Germany sighed as he interrupted his brother.

"Me? I? The awesome Prussia? Noooo, never." he waved his hand in dismissal.

"Oh really now, then it should be fine if I open the curtains then. It's a nice snowy day and we should enjoy the scenery."Germany reached for the curtains and grabbed hold of the string.

"Bitte keine, bitte bruder, nein!"Prussia pleaded reaching his hand out at his brother.

"Then tell me what you did."

"Ja, well...you see...well...hmmm...how to put this...I...well he did start it."Prussia answered.

"That told me nothing, and who started what?"Germany huffed.

"Well, Russland kicked me and I..."Prussia started to say until Germany interrupted him again. He then placed his hands on Prussia's shoulders and held them firm tight.

"Please tell me that you did not do anything to Russland." Germany said in a serious tone locking eyes with his brother. Prussia looked away and gave a nervous laugh.

"Well, I did not do it directly." he laughed nervously.

"Mein Gott bruder! What did you do!"Germany lifted him from the ground and shook him.

"I...I gave him a bottle of magic vodka that turns you small ok." Prussia said 's jaw dropped and let go of Prussia making him drop on the floor.

"You know he is going to get you for doing that."

"Ja, I know. That's why I have my brother to protect me."Prussia smiled as he jumped back on to his feet. Germany gave him a blank stare and walked to the front door. "Aww come on West, I need you." Prussia wined as he clung onto Germany's leg.

"Prussia your humiliating your self."Germany knocked him off his leg and sighed as he looked back at his brother. "How did you even get that special vodka anyway?"he asked.

"Well, I kind of borrowed this spell book from England when he wasn't looking." he admitted.

"That's call stealing."Germany corrected him.

"Nah, it's only stealing when you don't return it." he gave Germany his signature awesome thumbs up."

"..."Germany face palmed himself. He turned around again to face the door.

"Oh bitte West."Prussia sat on the floor tugging on Germany's pant leg.

"Why should I help you? It's your own problem and besides...Russland despises me." he shuttered of thought of the man.

"Because you love me?"Prussia asked as he turned his head and grinned.

"Ja, I do love you."Germany agreed as he walked out the door.

"Wait! I'll buy those magazines that you wanted!" Prussia yelled loud enough so that Germany could hear it from the door slowly cracked open.

"How many are we talking about?"Germany asked with a small blush.

"As many as you want!"he exclaimed rising to his feet."You just have to help me.

"Ja, I'll do is the plan?"he asked.

"Well, mein bruder." Prussia said stretching his arm over Germany. "We have to defeat Russland, before he defeats us!"Prussia explained.

"How are we going to do that?"Germany asked.

"Well, by physical force if necessary."Prussia smirked deviously.

"What did I get myself into?"Germany asked himself as he crossed his arms and shook his head.

* * *

Ahh, we finally learn what Prussia is doing. You did'nt think I would just forget him do you.?He is to awesome for that. Also if you remember the last scene in the last chapter where this happend. (..."And then we could have a little fun later."he whispered to England. "In..in your dreams frog."England feverishly blushed.) I wrote a side story based on that. You can find it on my homepage.:) It's called secret . See you next time!


	9. Chapter 9

"Alright! Operation Special Vodka is on it's way!" America exclaimed as he face planted on the couch, still carrying Russia on his back.

"America! Watch where you are going and don't jump on my furniture!" England scolded as he closed the door.

"Ah mon lapin, let him have fun."France laughed as he walked up behind England. "Since we will be having some fun ourselves on the same couch." France cooed in England ear wrapping his arms around his waist holding him close.

"Wa..wanker."England blushed madly as he squirmed his way out of the mans arms. He walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out a book.

"What are you doing England?"America muffled with face still buried in the couch.

"Trying to find something that can cure him." England placed the book down on the table and flipped through it. "Now Russia, how long have you been this way." he asked still flipping through the pages.

"Only a day or two. Why?" Russia asked as crawled off America's back, but not before pulling out few hairs.

"Ow! Commie bastard, that hurt!"America sat up and stared at the Russian that was in his lap.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought it was a sunflower." Russia smirked.

"Why I oughta!" America rose his fist.

"Boys, calm down!"England snapped."Do you want me to find a cure or not."

"Whatever England." America grumbled. He stared back at Russia. "I don't see why you hate me so much."

"Well, I guess your just stupid then." Russia scoffed. He looked over at France and England. France made another move on England and England only blushed not making another attack on France. He just let France hold him in his arms. "England has that French bastard. Then why does America have...have feelings for him and not... there is some things that I do not understand." Russia sighed as he thought to himself.

"I really don't understand Russia. I thought that we were getting along so well. The way he acted towards me...it felt..nice...then he had to go all commie on me. I guess ...we weren't meant to be."America thought looking at the Russian who also looked like he had something on his mind as well.

"Ah ha! I think I found it."England exclaimed as he pointed to the page.

"How to make something bigger." France read out loud. "Arthur, doesn't it have to be more detailed than that?"France asked still holding on to him.

"No, it's fine! Trust me I am good at this, just like my cooking!" England said happily with a sparkle in this eye.

"Um England.."France started to say but, he piped down because he still wanted to hold him and he just looked so cute. France nuzzled his face in England hair. "Never mind."

"Англия, are you sure about this? I have heard from a lot of people that your cooking rather stinks and it wouldn't even be used for rat poison."Russia said in the most innocent voice he could as he tugged on America's shirt sleeve wanting to be picked up.

"Yea England, I heard the same thing."America said as he picked up the Russian, stood up and walked over to the table.

"Ahh gah, were did you hear a lie like that?" England asked with hurt in his voice. France slowly removed his hands away from England's waist and tip toed backwards.

"France."America and Russia said in unison.

"You,.. you stupid git!" England said with tears forming in his eyes. He turned around and a continuously hit the man in the chest.

"Ahh mon cher, I did not say that." France grabbed England's fist and kissed it. "Now let's ignore this terrible lie and get back to work oui?"France smiled at England.

"I guess your right."England whispered as he turned around getting back to his coldly stared at the two. America looked away while Russia shrugged.

"I just told him the truth." Russia whispered to America. Russia glared up at him."I wish SOMEone would do the same."

"Look Russia, I have no idea what your mad about."

Russia opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. "Why am I mad?We were never together, and we haven't done anything I would of regretted in the morning. I'm ...I'm jealous."Russia blushed. America looked down at Russia and saw that he was looking at him with a blush on his face. America's face quickly turned red. They both looked at each other with blushing faces. America quickly turned his head.

"Russia, for whatever I did, I am sorry." he said still looking away hoping the blush would fade.

"да, same here comrade." Russia said looking away as well. "Maybe, just maybe..."Russia thought.

"...this could work." America thought with a smile on his face.

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone. I hoped you enjoyed it. Since all the reviews and favs it looks like you all do. :) Since the fan fic is almost reaching 50 reviews, the person who is the 50th reviwer will get a fanfic of there choice. I'll do anything, but please no yuri. I can't do that. -_- Also this fic is having some fan art on the way by two different people. I can't wait to see them, and I'll post a link of it when they are done. :) until next time, Au revoir!


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for reading. I can't believe it, chapter 10! YAY! School has started and it's ehh.-_- I just can't wait until fall, that's my fav. season. :) btw If you find any typos please point them out. :D

* * *

Prussia slammed his fist on the table."Alright West, here is the plan. First, we find Russia. Then, we ..as in we I mean you capture him. Then we force him to give me all of his land or you will kill him. Then,we can let him go if he will be my slave!" Prussia exclaimed throwing his plans in the air. Germany scooted his chair around and stared at his brother.

"You can't be serious. Besides that would never work." he said getting out of the chair."Think of a different plan, one that would work."He walked over to the fireplace and stoked the fire.

" Bitte West! The spell won't last long...I think."

"You think? Shouldn't you of known there was a cure for this curse before you cursed him? He is really going to kill you if he can't turn back, and I mean that literally." Germany turned around to see his brother on his knees and his face pale as a ghost.

"Mein Gott Bruder, we need to kill him." Prussia looked worriedly at Germany.

"Bruder, let's not stand around here and wait for the enemy. That's not what Deutsch do." Germany smiled as he offered a hand to his brother.

"Ja, let's get him." he smiled deviously back.

"Let's first go to his house, then we can go from there."Germany pulled his brother up and embraced him. "I'll never let him hurt you again bruder, I swear."

"Bruder..." Prussia smiled and hugged his brother back.

"Now Preußen, let's get that Russische."he smiled letting go of his brother trying to look manly.

"Well, let's go! I'm driving!" Prussia grabbed his coat and ran outside.

"Not in my car your not!"Germany called after him as he grabbed his coat and ran outside.

* * *

"Now, where was I." England looked at the spell. "Ah yes, how to make things bigger. "What do I have to do...hmmm. Alright let's get to it." England placed a book mark in the book and closed it. "Ahh France...you can let go of me now." England mumbled.

"Why mon cher would I do that?"he asked.

"Oh, for this." England elbowed him in the stomach. France winced as he let go. England smirked as he walked off.

"That's the second time today mon ami." France grumbled.

"Well, who's fault is that?"England asked sarcastically. "America and Russia follow me."

"Ah..well let's go."America said as he still looked away from Russia

"да, let's."

"Don't forget about moi Angleterre." France called as he sped up to him.

"This is great Russia! England will fix you in no time and then...you can go back home." America gave a fake smile.

"да, I can go back home." Russia sighed.

"Now, hold on to the railing. It gets kind of dark in here." England shouted ahead of them.

"Alright." America called out. When America and Russia made it down the stairs they were in awe of the room. Books, strange drawings on the floor, and a strange aura filled the air.

A shiver went down America's spine."Eng...England...can...can we hurry this up." he shock in fear.

"Ah, what's wrong Америка?" Russia laughed "Scared?"

"No!"America shot back holding on to Russia more tightly then before.

"Then would you please not try to suffocate me... идиот" he grumbled with a smiled on his face.

"Hahaha, sorry." America laughed nervously.

"Would you two stop. I swear your both worse than France."England exclaimed.

"Angleterre, that's not nice." France crossed his arms and looked down at the man who was drawing on the looked up at him.

"Nice,no. True, yes."he smiled as he went back to work.

"Hey Russia, remember when you asked me about England." America looked down at the Russian in his arms.

"да, I remember. What about it?" Russia asked.

"Well...I..I was wondering if you had feelings for someone."America spit out quickly as his face turned red. Russia smiled at the American and sighed.

"да, I do." Russia replied with a poker face.

"What is this person like?" America asked nervously.

"Well, this person is an idiot. They never know anything, and they don't realize that I liked them for awhile now." Russia said smoothly as

he drew circles on America's arm with his finger.

"Wow, that person must be a real idiot." America laughed.

"да, tell me about it." Russia rolled his eyes.

"Alright Russia, can you stand on this circle for me?" England asked as he stood up from the ground, wiping the chalk off on his walked over to the circle and placed Russia on it.

"I wish you good luck soldier." America saluted Russia.

"спасибо comrade."Russia chuckled.

"It's not like he is going to die." England mumbled.

"I beg to differ."France laughed.

"Wanker." England cursed under his breath."Anyway let's get this started. France and America stand back. I need concentration."England took his book in one hand and his wand in the other. He started to chant something in Latin and America freaked out.

"It's like he is calling a demon or something." he whimpered as he tugged on France's sleeve.

"Ah, it's not that scary Amérique." France laughed as he wrapped a arm around him and held him close. Russia coldly glared at France as a dark aura appeared around him. France smiled at the Russian and let America go. "Ah, so Russie has feelings for Amérique. I wonder how will that will go." he thought.

Russia started to glow and then nothing. There was Russia still on the circle; alive and still small.

"Did anything happened?" America asked.

"Bloody hell! Why didn't that work!" England shouted, throwing his book on the ground.

"Don't worry mon cher, at least you didn't kill him." France grinned.

"I do feel a little different Англия, and a little bigger to." Russia looked around his body.

"Really? Do you think it worked then?" America exclaimed.

"I don't know...wait... ahh found it." Russia smiled as he peaked into his pants.

"Hey, that's not fair! Russie already has a big one!" France complained.

"How would YOU know that."England glared.

"Everyone knows, mon cher. Don't worry, I still love you even though you don't have a large..."France started to say, but England smacked him in the face with his book. America's blush went from ear to couldn't even look at the Russian anymore.

Russia sighed happily, "This day can't get any better." he thought to himself as he stared at the blushing American.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry that I have not updated in awhile. I had many things happen this past week. I found my dog dead in the pool this morning and it's not be an awesome week. Sigh That's why I wanted to write some comedy to get it off my mind. Well I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"I think it's left, no wait right!" Prussia exclaimed as he pointed in different directions.

"Make up your mind, I thought that you knew the way bruder." Germany grumbled as he took a right turn.

"No wait, it was left!" Prussia yelled. Germany swiftly turned the car around and started the other way. "Maybe it was right..." Prussia mumbled. Germany hastily stopped the car and stared at his brother.

"Verdammt bruder make up your mind!" he yelled.

"Well, it looks like someone got out of bed." Prussia crossed his arms.

" Nein!It's someone got out of the wrong side of the bed you dummkopf!"he exclaimed throwing his arms in the air.

"Hahaha, I knew that. Well, lets just go. I think a storms brewing." Prussia laughed nervously as he looked out the window.

"Ja, it looks like it." Germany sighed as he started the car.

"Now I think it was to the right." Prussia sat back in his chair rubbing his sighed as he kept on driving.

"I hope that we find Russia's house before the storm hits." Germany thought as he tuned out his brother as he started ranting.

* * *

England was at his table studying the spell book, France was in the kitchen cooking dinner and America and Russia were on the sofa. "Are you almost done France?" America asked. "I'm starving!" he complained.

"Non, great cooking takes time. Some people won't know that though." he smirked as he glanced at England and America.

"HEY!" America shouted.

"Америка, don't you have your bag of burgers still." Russia smiled as he looked right towards America.

"Oh yea! I totally forgot about them!" he exclaimed as he quickly rose from his seat walking towards the coat the Russia let him borrow. He lifted the bag of burgers out of the coat.

"You can fit a bag that big in that coat?" England exclaimed.

"Yea, it's Russia's" America mumbled as he stuffed a burger in his mouth.

"да, how do you think I carry my vodka and my pipe with me." Russia smiled innocently.

"He carries that pipe everywhere he goes? I better not make him furious."France and England nervously smirked as he saw England's face. He only wished he could of seen France's.

"Англия." said Russia. England was surprised and jumped.

"Yes,Russia?" England asked as soon as he collected himself.

"Do you think that you can find a cure soon."Russia asked.

"Well...the thing is, is that I need a few things to do this next spell. It's not a spell per say, but it's magic."

"What things do you need?"America asked as he sat back down next to Russia.

"Well, I need this special plant. I doubt that I could find it though. Winter has killed almost everything in my country." he sighed.

"Then we could just find something else."France said as he walked into the room with plates full of wonderful food. He gave Russia and America there plates and went back in the kitchen.

"I could find it!" America exclaimed almost spilling the food on the floor.

"Watch it you git! Are you even sure that you could find the plant dead? It's really difficult to find." England explained.

"Well, do you know what I think? I think that we shouldn't worry about this right now and just eat." France said giving England his plate.

"Thanks." England mumbled.

"I suppose France is right. It's almost dark now. There is no use trying to find it now." Russia said as he took the fork and stuck it in his mouth.

"I guess he is right."England sighed.

"Let's just eat, I'm starving!" America chimed in.

"I thought you just ate those hamburgers." Russia chuckled.

"I did, I am still hungry!" he laughed. They all soon finished dinner and watched the sun set.

"Well since both of you have no where to room for the night, you can stay here." England said to both America and Russia.

"Hey, what about me?" France asked.

"There is no room for you." England crossed his arms.

"Oh mon cher, then we can just share a bed." France wrapped his arms around England waist bring it close.

"France I swear." England yawed.

"Well, the night is young and I need to have a little fun before you fall asleep."

"You need?" America laughed. "Don't you mean want?" he asked.

"Non, I need." he said as he hoisted England on his shoulder.

"Hey, put me down you bloody git. I am going to kill you, you wanker!" he protested as he slammed his fists against France's back.

"Well, I wish you two a goodnight. Sleep well, I know I will." France winked as he started to walk off.

"Well America, I am sure you know my house by now. Pick out a room for yourself and Russia. I guess this is goodnight." he blushed as France turned the corner.

"Well, I guess we should go to bed." America yawned.

"Are we going to sleep together?" Russia asked.

"Sle..Sleep together, if you want to." America blushed.

"Then carry me to our room." Russia demanded as he outstretched his arms.

"Well, aren't you spoiled." he said as he lifted him.

"Spoiled? I think that this is helping a friend in need. Isn't that what heroes do?" Russia asked.

"Well, if you put it that way. Hell yes!" he exclaimed as he ran down the hall.

"Always running aren't you." Russia smiled and reached for the door handle.

"This was my old room." he said as he opened the door. The room was small, childish things were still in the room. England left that room untouched since America left him. The only thing that changed was the bed, for when America when he would come over. The bed was a queen size bed with the American flag on it. "He wants me to feel right at home." he said to Russia as he sat him down on the bed. America kicked his shoes off and flopped on the bed. "I'm so tired. Time change is killing me." he whined.

"Then why don't we lay down." Russia said kicking his shoes off.

"That's what I am doing." he mumbled. "Ugh, it's always so cold in here."he complained.

"Nyet, I mean let's pull the blankets down and lay down together. Then we can cuddle to keep each other warm." Russia blushed when he realized what he said.

"Yea, I'd like that." America smiled as he sat up and undid the blankets. "Come here." America grabbed Russia playfully.

"Hey watch it you идиот!" Russia pulled him into a hug.

"Russia, even if England can't fix you, I will make sure that you will be fixed. Even if it takes me forever. I don't even care if I get in trouble with my boss."

"Hmm, you would do that much for me. You know what I would do for you?" Russia asked as he wiggled out of America's arms.

"No what?" America asked.

"This." Russia said as he stood on his tiptoes and kissed America on the forehead. "Вы мои" he whispered as he laid down on the bed. America blushed madly and stared at the tiny Russian in his bed.

"Goodnight Russia." America whispered as he laid down next to Russia and held him close.

"Я люблю Вас Америка." Russia whispered softly.

"What does that mean?" America yawned.

"You will find out soon enough." Russia smiled as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

dummkopf-Idiot

идиот- Idiot

Вы мои- You are mine

Я люблю Вас Америка- I love you America.


	12. Chapter 12

Ha, sorry this took so long. School is a killer. I hope to update more often. Thanks for reading.

* * *

"Well, this is it." Germany said as he stopped the car in front of Russia's house.

" I don't think anyone is home." Prussia leaned on the glass of the car.

"Go outside and check. We don't have time to waste." Germany demanded.

"Ja, ja, whatever." Prussia mumbled under his breath as he undid his seat belt and walked outside. He carefully looked through the windows. He didn't want Russia to see him. Lord knows what Russia would do when he found him. Prussia walked over to the front door and saw that there was a note under the mat. He picked up the note and frowned. He crumbled it in his hands and walked back to the car.

"So, is he home?" Germany asked.

"Nein, but I got a letter that might help us." Prussia said as he unfolded the letter. "It says, Russia is gone to fix a problem. Be right back. America."

"Amerika?" Germany questioned.

"Ja, Amerika." Prussia placed the note in his jacket pocket. Germany sighed.

"I would of never thought that Amerika would help Russland." Germany placed his hand on his forehead as he slid it back through is hair. "Where do you think they would be?" Germany asked.

"Amerika perhaps, he probably brought him home." Prussia opened a piece of gun and placed it in his mouth.

"Nein, I don't believe so. Why would he go home and fix him, when he went all this way to Russland to help him in the first place. He is probably still in Europe." Gemany said as he took a piece of gum from the packet.

"Well, I suppose that could work." he said as he blew a bubble. "Then where would he go?"Prussia asked.

"Well, think like Amerika. Where would he go for help. Who does he rely on." Germany pondered looking out the window at the oncoming storm.

"England or maybe Frankreich?" Prussia suggested as he blew a bubble again. This time he blew it to large and it exploded on his face.

"Ja, bruder! Your right it must be England!"he exclaimed as he turned around to his brother. He stared at him with annoyance. Prussia smiled as he started to pull the gum off his face.

"So, England?" Prussia asked.

"It's worth a try." Germany started the car and turned around.

"Ahh not again!" Prussia cried as the gum exploded in his face again.

"This is going to be a long trip." Germany sighed.

* * *

America awoke the next morning smelling wondrous food coming from the kitchen. "It's definitely not England." he chuckled. He felt something missing and opened his eyes. "Where did Russia go?" he thought as he sat up. He glanced over to the clock. 8 o clock, damn I woke up early." he grumbled as he got out of bed. He walked to the kitchen to be greeted by the wondrous smells of a winter breakfast.

"Bonjour Amérique, my you woke up late." France smirked as he flipped his dish.

"It's still early, and I am not used to time change." America grumbled.

"Америка, it does not matter if the whole world was on the same time schedule. You would still wake up late." Russia chuckled as he rolled dough on the counter.

America waited for England's snide remark. He looked around and couldn't find him. "Hey, England isn't here! He is still asleep, so HA!" America laughed as he pointed finger's using two arms at Russia and France. France and Russia looked at each other and laughed.

"What, what is so funny!" America asked.

"The reason Angleterre is not here, is because he had to much fun last night. He is rather exhausted." France winked. "What's your excuse?" France asked. America blushed with embarrassment and walked to the table and sat down.

"There you go Франция, making him mad." Russia chuckled as he brought America a plate of food. America lifted the food from Russia's hands and sighed a Thank you. France brought the other plates of food and sat them down at the table. He then walked over to the bedroom where England and him spent the night. Russia pulled himself in the chair and smiled at America. "Америка?" he asked.

"Hmm." he sighed as he played with his omelet.

"Америка, stop being a sore loser. You can't win every argument." Russia crossed his arms. "You should know that by now." he chuckled to himself. America glared at him and then smiled.

"I guess your right,.. once in a while." he added as he took a bite. Russia rolled his eyes and took a bite.

"Ahh stupid frog! Let me go!" England's voice shouted from the bedroom. France walked in carrying England bridal style in the kitchen and placed him in a seat. "I was perfectly fine walking by myself." he glared at France.

"I was not sure if you could still walk after last night." he winked as he sat down. England blushed with embarrassment and started to eat in silence. America and Russia looked at each other and snickered.

"England, when can we find that plant."America asked. England looked up a sighed. I told you last night, it would be very hard to find it."

America stood up and pounded on the table."I know, and I don't care. I made a promise to Russia, and I always keep my promises."

"Fine, I'll help you. I'll doubt you find it, but after Breakfast alright." England sighed. America sat back feeling proud of himself and smiled at Russia. Russia smiled back and took another bite.


	13. Chapter 13

"Alright America, everything you need is on this list." England said as he handed America the note. America slid on his jacket and headed for the door. "Wait America, I have something for you before you leave. England handed him a bottle filled with some liquid that looked like pink lemonade.

"Er, what is this?" America asked.

"Since you will not find the plant quickly I am giving you the last ingredient. I just made it this morning. The instructions are on the paper. This way you don't have to come all the way back here. It's hard enough trying to get France to leave." he grumbled.

"Ah mon cher, it's hard for me to leave, because you don't want me to." France said as he draped his arms around England neck. England sighed as he brushed him off.

"Well anyway, I wish you luck. Goodbye, America, Russia." England opened the door and showed his guests out. America and Russia walked off into the forest. England and France stood at the door way watching them leave.

"Do you think they will find it?" France asked.

"I really hope so. I hope they find it soon, it's getting rather cold and I think I see a storm brewing." England said with worry.

"Mon cher, your worrying to much." he said as he kiss his hand.

"No, I just don't want to find two dead bodies in my country."England slapped Francis hand away.

"Oh Angleterre, it takes more than a little cold weather to kill us." France patted England's head.

"You never know, there is a first for everything." England sighed. America turned around and waved goodbye to France and England. They waved back smiling. "I'm going inside to make tea." England sighed as he walked back inside. France stood there for awhile looking at America and Russia. "I really hope I am wrong."he thought to himself as he went inside and closed the door.

* * *

"Ugh how long have we been walking!" America puffed.

"About two hours, do you know where you are going?" Russia asked.

"Well, I have this map, but it's leading me no where." America tossed the map at Russia. Russia picked out the map and glanced at it. He sighed, crumbled it up into a ball, and threw it at America."Hey! We need that map!" America exclaimed.

"Америка, do you know what that map was of?" Russia asked trying not to be angry.

"Yea, a map of a country. What does that have to do with it?" America complained.

"Do you know what country?" Russia asked ready to hit America upside the head.

"Yea. The one that that we needed!" America exclaimed. Russia frowned as he reached to the paper ball. He unfolded it and showed America.

"THIS IS A MAP OF YOURSELF YOUSELF! HOW DUMB CAN YOU BE. идиот! I KNEW YOU WERE STUPID, BUT THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" Russia yelled. Russia looked up at America's face. He looked like a lost puppy ready to cry. Russia became worried. Америка , I didn't mean.." Russia tried to apologize.

America turned around and crossed his arms. "Here, I have a map of Europe." he said as he gave it to America. America took it and looked at it.

"West." America said as he walked off. Russia hurried off after him.

"Америка, I did not mean to say such things. I..you know me. It's just a long day. I have tiny legs you know. It's hard to keep up with you. I'm sorry." Russia said quickly. America stopped walking and sighed.

"I should be the one apologizing to you. I was being stupid. I'm sorry. I should of asked for help, or a new map." he laughed.

"So, your not hurt?" Russia asked.

"Well, at first I was, but after being mad at your for 40 years, I realized this is nothing." America smiled.

"Well, I did say some mean things." Russia said worryingly.

"Nothing worse than we called each other during the Cold War." America laughed and Russia smiled.

"Only if you knew all the things I said about you." Russia laughed.

"Hey, what did you call me that was so bad!" America exclaimed.

"Nothing, it's all in the past." Russia laughed as he walked off.

"Hey, Russia." America said folding the map.

"да." Russia said as he turned around.

"Wanna piggyback ride?" America asked.

"I thought that you never ask." Russia sighed in relief as he walked over to America.


	14. Chapter 14

Have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! :D

* * *

"ARE WE THERE YET!" Prussia complained as he sat up.

"Nein." Germany said grasping the wheel in frustration. Prussia laid back down in his chair and sighed.

"ARE WE THERE YET!" Prussia asked again. German ignored him and gripped the wheel tighter. Prussia looked over to him and frowned. "West, west, hey... I got to tell you something. Hey, hey west Germany." Prussia said getting louder and louder. "Hey Wes.."

"WHAT" Germany yelled as he looked at his brother.

"Tree!" Prussia screamed as he pointed in the direction of the tree. Germany tried to get around it, but it was to late,the car smashed into the tree. Germany kept this hands on the wheel firmly and slowly turned his head to Prussia. Prussia gave out a small fake laugh and slowly stepped out of the car. "Well, that's not awesome." he sighed as he inspected the damage.

"It looks like we have to walk the rest of the way. It's only a few miles to the French border. Then we can get a boat or a plane over. Gather your belongings and lets move." Germany said as he packed his pack.

"Germany, I don't want to walk that far. I am to awesome for that." Prussia complained.

"Well, do you have a better idea." Germany crossed his arms.

"Ja, I do." Prussia smiled as he crossed his arms as well.

"Well, do you want to enlighten me?" Germany sighed.

"Hitchhike!" Prussia exclaimed.

"Hmm, Hitchhike. That might be the best idea you had today bruder." Germany smiled.

"Don't think you are out of trouble yet! You made me crash my car!" Germany yelled as he slapped Prussia in the head.

"Ow!" Prussia said as he glared at Germany. "Yea, I probably derseved that." Prussia sighed. "Alright lets start walking and hitchhiking!" Prussia exclaimed as he held this thumb up. Sometime later a car showed up. "West look a car! Prussia exclaimed as he waved his hands in the air. Germany smiled as he continued to hold out his thumb. The car stopped next to him and the two countries gathered next to it. The window rolled down slowly. Prussia was smiling with happiness.

"I didn't expect you to be to stuck out here. Well maybe just Prussia." Austria said. Prussia's smile suddenly turned into a frown.

"You got to be kidding me, this guy. " Prussia mumbled " I refuse to get saved by him!" Prussia shouted as he stuck his finger in Austria's face.

"Prussia, we have no choice." Germany mumbled.

"Whatever West." Prussia turned his back and crossed his arms.

"Austria, can you give us a lift to a boat that can take us to England." Germany asked.

"I can, as long as someone behaves themselves." Austria glared at Prussia.

"What?" Prussia asked as he turned around.

"Don't worry Austria, I will deal with him." Germany said glaring at Prussia.

"Good, get in. I don't have much time, I have many things to do." Austria said starting the car.

"Like What? Sitting at home eating bon bons and cakes or playing the piano?" Prussia said rudely as he sat in the backseat.

"Prussia mind yourself." Germany said as he sat in the passenger seat.

"Well, if you must know. I am on my way to France to get more bon bons and then I have a recital to practice for,then I must clean the house. Yes, I am so busy." Austria hmphed. Prussia rolled his eyes and laid back in his chair.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey, so please don't kill me! School has been a pain in the butt. Softball, college things, grad soon. ugh Well I hope everyone will still read this after...months of taking a break. :) hehehe sorry. I missed you all. I will be on at least once a month. I promise!

* * *

"Alright Russia, it's time to let you down now. I am rather tired." America sighed bending down so the Russian can jump off his back.

"More like overweight." Snickered Russia as he started to walk ahead.

"You know that I can hear you." America mumbled.

"Да, I know." Russia smiled. "I just like to tell you how it is."

"Your such an ass you know." America picked up a snow ball and threw it at Russia's head. The force of the hit made Russia fall head first in the snow. America laughed at the Russian. Russia slowly stood up and threw a snowball at America.

"Oww that one had a rock in it!" America shouted.

"In Russia, Americans throw snow at Russians, Russian's throw snow with rocks back." Russia smiled innocently.

"Your just bull shitting me." America laughed.

""Да." Russia laughed as he threw another snow ball.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Prussia asked.

"Nein." Austria sighed as he rolled his eyes. "It's been the thirteenth time he asked that in five minutes." Austria thought.

"Are we there yet?" Prussia asked again, this time more annoying.

"Nein." Austria said gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"This looks familiar."Germany thought. "The same thing Austria is enduring is the same thing I went through not so long ago. Let me think, the next thing that happened was the….tree." Germany thought. "Prussia please give Austria some space. We don't want another accident do we?" Germany turned around scolded Prussia.

"Huh?"Prussia asked.

"I said be quite." Germany scolded.

"You think you can boss me around little brother." Prussia laughed. Germany reached back and grabbed Prussia's arms.

"Austria can you pull over a minute." Germany asked.

"Alright, but you better not be long, and don't make a mess." Austria complained.

"Don't worry; it will only take a second." Germany smiled. A few minutes later Germany sat down, Austria started the car, and Prussia was laying the backseat with this hands tied with rope and a cloth around his mouth.

"Danke Germany, I don't know what I would do without you." Austria sighed in relief.

"MMMHHHMM" Prussia yelled.

"It's my pleasure. Not to sound rude Austria, but are we almost there?" Germany asked.

"Well, actually yes. The ferry is only a few miles away."

"Gut, my day is almost over." Germany sighed as he closed his eyes for a nap.

* * *

"Америка, can we stop." Russia huffed from behind. America turned around and smiled.

"What are you overweight to?"

"So your admitting your overweight." Russia smirked.

"Ack! No, I wasn't." America defended himself.

"I am just tired. My little legs are hard to use in the snow. The snow is almost as tall as me." Russia complained as he outstretched his arms, hinting America would carry him.

"You got to be kidding." America grumbled. "Actually, I think it's time for us to settle down."

"Hm your right, it is getting dark. I'll fetch firewood; you will put up the tent." Russia said as he walked off.

"It looks like a storm is coming. I'm glad England gave us a tent. He is so well prepared." America thought as he looked up in the sky.


	16. Chapter 16

haha well, it's been awhile. I have been busy! D: I graduated from highschool 3 weeks ago! :D I hope to finish this story very soon, since I have the summer off. Until next time. auf wiedersehen :)

* * *

"Germany, Germany wake up Germany." Austria shook Germany slowly until he awoke. Germany slowly opened his eyes and smiled a tired smile.

"So are we here?"Germany asked still half asleep.

"Ja, well kind of. We are on the ferry. Do you want to get out and walk around? Austria asked.

"Ja, that would be wunderbar". Germany said as he stepped out of the car. "What about Prussia?"

"Leave him, he is asleep anyway." Austria rolled down the window half way and locked the door. "Let's look at the waves." Austria said as he walked over to the railing.

"Alright." Germany sighed as he walked over. He stared in the water for awhile in silence. "This reminds me of going on U-boats and ships in WW2." He thought to himself.

"Germany, are you alright? You seem spaced out" Austria asked.

"Huh, oh ja. Just thinking, you don't have to worry." Germany smiled as he rustled Austria's hair.

"Ah Germany, you know I dislike that." Austria pouted. Germany smiled and gave a little chuckle.

"Ja, I know." Germany looked out at the stars. "The stars are nice tonight."

"Ja, sometimes I wish that time would stand still for awhile." Austria sighed.

"Same here mein freund, same here." Germany whispered.

* * *

"Well I finally got the tent up." America said as he wiped the sweat from his head. Russia was at the fire poking it with a stick.

"It took you long enough. It's dark out now." Russia tossed another piece of wood in.

"Well, at least it's done." America grunted as he sat down. "Ugh my feet are killing me!" he complained loudly.

"Your feet hurt? I walked farther than you. I have shorter legs." Russia took his stick and placed a piece of meat on it.

"Wait, where did you get the meat from?"America asked enthusiastically. America moved towards Russia.

"Don't you have any burgers left?" Russia asked turning away from America.

"I did, I ate them all. Come on Russia let's share, since Communism is your thing." America joked. Russia glared at America for awhile.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Russia said as he slowly turned back to his food.

"Well can you tell me where you got that from?"America groaned.

"I caught it."

"You caught it?" America asked.

"да, кролика." Russia said.

"A crow like? So a crow?" America asked confused.

"нет, a rabbit." Russia said pulling the rabbit out the fire.

"Do you have anymore?" America asked sweetly.

"нет, I don't. You will have to capture it on your own. Besides don't you have the food Англия gave you?"

"Yea, but it's nasty….please Russia." America pleaded as he got onto his knees.

"Do you want this food that bad? You will do anything for it да?" Russia asked smiling.

"Yes, yes of course." America smiled with joy.

"Then you will hunt for your food like I did." Russia smiled at the retreating smile on his comrade.

"But, but Russia. I have not hunted for food in awhile. I only like fast and convenient food." America complained.

"And that's why you look that way." Russia muttered. "Alright then I will help you."

"Alright, for food I will hunt!" America said as he picked up Russia and placed him on his shoulders. "What weapon did you use?" America asked.

"I used my pipe." Russia smiled cheerfully as he showed America.

"Ugh alright. Can I borrow your pipe?" America asked.

"Черт, нет! This is mine!" Russia said as he hugged his pipe. "Use your gun."

"Duh, why didn't I think of that before?" America laughed. Russia rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Let's just hurry and go. I can tell it will be a long night. I also see that storm coming in. We should hurry."Russia wrapped his legs loosely around America's neck and held his head close to his face. He then placed his head on America's head.

"Are you done getting comfy?" America jeered.

"да" Russia mumbled.

"Alright let's go!" America said as they headed down the hill. A few seconds later the first drops fell from the sky.

* * *

кролика- rabbit

Англия- England

Черт, нет- hell no


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for long wait yet again. D: I am busy college is less than 2 weeks from now. I really hope to finish this soon. Believe me it's worth the wait ;)

* * *

"Oh great it has started to rain. America complained. First the snow freezes my ass off, now it's raining." America complained as he trotted through the snow.

"Stop complaining, and be quite. All the animals are running away from you. Oh and Америка, you should let the snow freeze your ass off a little, just saying." Russia smiled sweetly looking down at America. America looked up at him and sighed.

"You must really hate me or something."America said.

"Yes or something." Russia said as he bent over and kissed America's forehead. America blushed slightly and looked away. "At least he will shut up now." Russia thought as he smiled in happiness. An object moved in the corner of Russia's eye. "Did you see that America?" Russia asked.

"Yea, I did. Is it an animal? America asked.

"Let's hope so." Russia said gripping his pipe inside his clothes. America slowly reached for his gun and brought it to his chest. He slowly walked forward to area of movement. He slowly moved the bushes and he placed his finger on the trigger. All of a sudden a deer jumped from the bush knocking America over. As America fell on the ground, Russia rolled along the snow.

"Damn deer! I'm going to get you." America said as he picked up his gun and ran after the deer.

"Америка you forgot me!" Russia yelled stuck in a huge snow ball. America ran back a few seconds later.

"Oh yes, sorry about that Russia." America said as he brushed the snow of his friend. "Now let's get me some barbeque deer!" America said as he ran off with Russia under his left arm.  
"America slow down your going to fall!"Russia worryingly said.

"Would you stop worrying? I am fine." America slid down another hill and picked up speed. "I see the damn little thing. If only I can get closer." America stopped to aim his gun at the tired deer.

"America do you hear that? Russia asked in a whispered voice.

"Hear wait?" America whispered back.

"Sound like a crack."Russia whispered.

"Oh Russia would you stop worr…"America said as the ice cracked beneath them.

"Америка!" Russia yelled as he was thrown off and fell into the water.

"Russia!" America screamed as he went under into the icy water.


	18. Chapter 18

I am sorry!ಥ_ಥ College has been evil with 10 page term papers for two classes. I will try to upload every month. I promise this time. It should go smoother since I am almost done with the semester. I want to give my readers some story since it's been forever. Well back to my paper -_-

* * *

Russia landed into the snow with a thump. He pulled his body out of the snow and ran towards the ice trying to find America. He finally saw him under the ice banging on the ice trying to break free. Russia ran to the ice as we slid on to his knees. He was above America's face. America smiled back at him from under the ice. Russia tried pounding on the ice as hard as he could. Tears formed when it was obvious it was hopeless. America's eyes slowly closed from under the ice. "Америка!" Russia yelled.

He looked to the left as something shiny caught his eye. His pipe was sticking out of the snow. Russia Ran towards the pipe. He pulled it out quickly and ran towards the spot America was. He raised the pipe over his head and swung at the ice at all his might breaking the ice apart. Russia did it over and over until there was enough to pull America out. Russia struggled as he lifted the heaver man out of the water. He finally dragged him out and laid him on the cold ice. He dragged him onto the snow where he looked at the man. "You better not die on me Америка!" Russia said as he cheked his pulse. "Still alive, I will have to revive him somehow" Russia thought. Russia placed his hand on America's cold check and pressed his lips against America's to revive him.


	19. Chapter 19

ha, the first semester of college is almost over. Finally! I want to do another chapter this month becasue I missed last month. If I don't I still want to wish you all Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. :3

* * *

" Ugh, what happened." America thought as he slowly opened his eyes. "Ru..Russia?" America spoke softly. Russia turned his head around and turned back. He quickly wiped his eyes and turned around again facing America. America noticed Russia's eyes red and smiled. "He would hit me if I told him I knew he was crying." America smiled to himself as he closed his eyes.

"Америка!" Russia said shaking him.

"Yes?" America asked as he opened one eye.

"Don't fall asleep. Let's go back. It's dark and you need to change your clothes before you catch hypothermia." Russia said with a worried look.

America sighed as he got up. " I am freezeing balls here."

"Well you did just fall into the freezing water in winter." Russia smirked. America gave him a glare. "Hey, it was not my fault. You ran off да?" Russia smiled.

"Let's just go, alright." America sighed as he started to walk back to camp. Russia followed behind. He slowly got closer to America and held a couple of his fingers. America looked down and smiled. Russia looked away blushing. I am only doing this because I don't need your fingers to be frozen off. America looked back up and smiled.

* * *

"Alright here we are in England." Austria said as he drove the car off the boat.

"I thought you were going to get those bon bon's you sissy." Prussia taunted in the back sticking his head right next to Austria's. Germany pushed him back and sighed.

"Ja, I thought that you were going to France." said Germany as he looked out the window at the storm.

"Ja, I still am. I am going to France himself to get them. He always visits England on the weekends.

"Did you hear that West? We are going to England's house!" Prussia exclaimed in excitement.

"Germany, why is he so thrilled that I am going to England's house? If you are headed there two that is great. I can get back to what I was doing faster." Austria said in a pompous way. Prussia rolled his eyes as he sat back down. Germany tried to think of any answer. He did not want to say he was helping Prussia kill Russia for some dirty magazines. Germany blushed at the thought.

"Scheiße, this is no time for dirty thoughts." He thought as shook the head. "Well you know how Prussia gets sometimes.

"Ja, verstan" Austria smirked. It's hard to think that we are almost the same age."

"Du verstehst einen Dreck davon!" Prussia yelled as he pointed his finger roughly at Austria's head. German turned around gave Prussia a look that said, do you want to me tie you to the roof. Prussia got the hint and sat back down sulking giving Austria evil glances at his side view mirror. In return Austria gave them back in the mirror as he stuck his tongue out.

"It is hard to believe that I am younger then these two." Germany sighed as he looked at the snow falling on the window.

* * *

Verstan- understood

Du verstehst einen Dreck davon-you don't know shit.


End file.
